The Thirdwheel
by Procrastinator-chan
Summary: When Jellal and Erza decided to hang out, Jellal invited Ultear to tag along since he and Erza was only going to hang out as friends. And when Ultear decided to tag along, she ended up as the thirdwheel.


**Title:** The Thirdwheel  
 **Genre/s:** Romance  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Word Count:** 884  
 **World:** Earthland  
 **Ship Type:** Minor  
 **Summary:** When Jellal and Erza decided to hang out, Jellal invited Ultear to tag along since he and Erza was only going to hang out as friends. And when Ultear decided to tag along, she ended up as the thirdwheel.

 **...**

It was just a normal day in the town of Magnolia. Meredy was having her _stalking_ lessons with her friend, Juvia, while Ultear was being a thirdwheel with Jellal and Erza.

Ultear couldn't blame them though, Jellal rarely sees Erza while he always see Ultear in his everyday life. Ultear felt guilty that she brain-washed Jellal and drift him away from his childhood love... Erza Scarlet.

The ravenette admits that she felt a bit _jealous_ that Jellal was paying no mind to her and was only acknowledging the presence of Fairy Tail's Titania. But then again, how could she blame them? Jellal was probably not happy to invite Ultear with him and Erza and only invited her to look like he was being a friend, to show off to Erza.

The three of them were currently in a café. Jellal chatted with Erza with a smile and vice versa while Ultear just kept her silence. "Congratulations on your engagement with Gray, Erza." Jellal said. Ultear had known Jellal better than Erza and she could clearly see the disappointment and jealousy in his tone of voice and eyes.

"Thanks." Erza thanked the bluenette. "Do you have someone special in your heart yet, Jellal?"

To say the least, Jellal was surprised by the question thrown at him by the scarlet-haired knight. His smile faded away and his cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. "Y-Yeah... she's beautiful and trustworthy."

Ultear knew of who it was, and that was the one and only, Erza Scarlet. "I see." Erza said as she took a piece of strawberry cheesecake with her fork. "How about you, Ultear?"

Said woman was surprised that Erza had even bothered to ask her such a question. Wasn't Erza supposed to be angry because Ultear was the reason that she didn't end up with Jellal?

"I haven't found the right man yet nor will I ever bother to find him." Ultear answered smoothly. "Men are a waste of time."

"O-Oh..." Jellal managed to say.

"No offence, Jellal." Ultear said but Jellal only responded with just a nod of his head. "Anyways, I should get going now." The ravenette said before leaving the café.

Erza took a sip of her strawberry milkshake before saying, "Why don't you go after her?"

"She doesn't like men, we are a waste of time as she says."

"Ultear probably had an experience and got her heart broken. She might be with you all the time but she hides all sorts of secrets." Erza said, making Jellal sigh.

"Do you really think I have a chance?" Jellal asked Erza as he made eye contact with her.

"You won't know until you try." Erza gave the man she loved a small smile.

Ultear was walking alone when a strong grip grasped her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. He reeked of alcohol and she tried to pull herself away from him. "Hey, sweetheart~ Wanna move the bed tonight~?"

"No, now will you let go of me before you regret anything?" Ultear said as she struggled to remove the hand of the drunk man on her wrist.

"Ooh~ confident, are we?" He said as he sniffed her scent. "Your smell excites me!" He grinned then he did the unthinkable, he groped her butt.

Ultear clenched her fist and was about to freeze the man when the man was sent flying by someone. Ultear looked at her _savior_ and was surprised to see Jellal. "I'm capable of saving myself, you know that, right?"

"I-I know... I'm just- I can't let anyone do that to any of my comrades!" Jellal said.

"I thought you're going to have a bonding time with Erza?" Ultear raised a brow.

"I... I sensed that someone in my team was in trouble so I assumed it was you... or Meredy." Jellal lied but because of how horrible of a liar Jellal was, Ultear immediately knew that he wasn't being honest with Ultear.

Ultear let it slip and said, "If that is all then I'll be going." She turned her heels and started to walk away.

Until Jellal grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. Ultear's eyes widened in surprise at the lip contact. Jellal took it as a bad sign that Ultear wasn't kissing back so he started to pull away, but Ultear kissed him back and puts up her hands to his hair, tangling her fingers with his silky soft blue hair. While Jellal puts his hands on her curves.

Jellal licked Ultear's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Ultear did as she was asked to. Their tongues battled for dominance.

They didn't care of people were staring. They didn't care if it was in the middle of the day. They didn't care if they were making out in the middle of the street. And they definitely didn't care that Meredy was staring at them.

Looks like there would be a new thirdwheel now...

* * *

 **A/N: English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry if I made any grammar or spelling errors and I'm pretty sure that everyone in this one-shot is OOC. I hope you enjoyed this anyways. This was originally supposed to be in my crack book but I decided to delete that and publish each one-shot separately.**


End file.
